Naruto The Green Arrow
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: When Naruto was six, he went missing when his team and Kakashi was on mission. Now when six years later he returns but did he return the same boy he was before.
1. Chapter 1

I was running through trees, jumping and climbing rocks along the way, when I was at the highest area I grab my bow and shoot an arrow that was burning to the beach. I knew it hit it mark when I saw the fire, so I look forward and saw the fishing boat that I was watching sailing to the island. I rush down to the beach until I was there at the beach; I saw two people a man and a women walking on the beach so I went to them and fall to my knees then took down my hood when they saw me.

The island that they found me was called Lian Yu it mandarin for purgatory, I been strangely here for six years. I dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since then, for six years I only had one thought one goal survive, survive and one day return home. The island held many dangers to live I had to make myself more than what I was, to forge myself into a weapon I'm returned not the loud mouth little boy but an twelve years old boy that will teach everyone that thought that power and control was everything, those who cause many unneeded deaths I will seek justices. My name is Naruto Uzumaki

**Kakashi Pov**

My team Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruki Uzumaki who is angry at me and I don't blame him. I blame myself for losing Naruto

**Flashback**

**Kakashi and his team Naruto Uzumaki, Izuna Senju and Azuma Sarutobi three six years olds ninjas who graduated from the academy at aged six were on an S rank mission (that how much they were good) that involved killing one of the most feared ninja known as the dag demon.**

''**Kakashi-Sensei we have to fall back'' yelled Azuma as he dogged a hit from the dog demon**

''**no we can still win this Azuma, Kakashi-sensei go round him'' Naruto yelled as he and Kakashi tried to kill the dog demon but the dog demon managed to escaped and kick both Kakashi and Naruto backwards**

''**Naruto-Kun, Kakashi-Sensei'' Izuna yelled as she watch her teammate/crush and teacher flew into a couple of trees**

**Kakashi and Naruto got right back up and tried to attack the dog demon again**

'' **Kakashi-Sensei we have to fall back we can't win'' Azuma yelled again at his teacher**

''**He's right Sensei we have to fall back'' yelled both Naruto and Izuna**

''**No we can win this have faith'' Kakashi yelled back as the dog demon kick Naruto into the ocean**

''**NOOO NARUTO/NARUTO-KUN'' yelled all three of team seven and Azuma tried to send a boat made of charka and wood that him and Naruto made together to Naruto**

**End of Flashback**

The dog demon escape but we didn't care all we cared about was losing Naruto. We got back to the village Izuna and Azuma quit my team because they didn't want to stay with someone who rather fright than retreat and saved lives. When I told Naruki and Naruko that their twin was lost, Naruko broke down

**Flashback**

**Kakashi enter the Uzumaki triplet's apartment ready to tell them the bad news.**

''**Kakashi welcome back hmm where Naruto'' **Naruko said/asked Kakashi as she was making supper

''**Yeah Scarecrow where our brother'' **Naruki asked as he was trying to get food from his sister

'' **Naruki, Naruko I'm sorry it all my entire fault, we were fighting a rouge ninja. Azuma then all three told me that we could fall back but I thought different and because we lost Naruto again I'm sorry'' **Kakashi said really fast but Naruko and Naruki heard him as Naruko fell on the floor crying.

'' **You mean to tell us that our, our brother is dead all because of you get out of this apartment'' **Naruki growled at Kakashi

''**Naruki pleas…''**

''**OUT GET OUT NOW''** Naruki yelled at Kakashi as he hold his crying sister

**End of Flashback**

After that I went to the hokage and he was angry too but I was his best ninja so he gave me a lot of D ranks missions. When Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno graduated from the academy at aged twelve, the hokage gave me Naruki Uzumaki because Naruki didn't want me to forget it was my fault.

**Please Review and there will be another story like this it will be called Harry Potter The Green Arrow sooner or later.**

**There a forum link for anyone and everyone who like challenges on my profile if you want to accept one or two please PM me thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruki POV**

We were nearly to the wave village, when we were attack by Zabuza Momochi the missing-nin from Kirigakure and also one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, which Naruto, Naruko and I read about in the bingo book when we were six year old before Kakashi let Naruto die. I saw Kakashi fighting Zabuza, Sasuke and Sakura were with Tazuna shaking with fear. I ran behind Zabuza and did some hands signs

''WATER DRAGON TWISTER'' I yelled and two dragons came out of the water and toward Zabuza and they hit the mark

I walk toward Zabuza with my sword in my hand after I got it from behind me. When I was near Zabuza a fake hunter-nin came down from a tree and landed right in front of me.

''Thank you for taking care of Zabuza Momochi I will take it from here'' The fake hunter-nin said and before I could say something the imposter of a hunter-nin disappear with Zabuza

''YEAH, Good thing that Hunter-nin was here and you killed Zabuza'' a voice yelled/said behind me, I turn around to see Sakura, a fuming Sasuke and Tazuna

'' That wasn't a Hunter-nin and Zabuza is still alive'' I said as I walk to Kakashi

''WHAT AND HOW DO YOU THAT DOBE'' Sasuke yelled

'' Well for one Uchiha my siblings and I were ninjas ever since we were six year olds and second I have seen a real Hunter-nin before. Third Zabuza was still breathing and forth you and Haruno are the dobes here jackass'' I told him as I help Kakashi to his feet

''Okay let get going to the wave village'' Kakashi told Tazuna, Sakura, the angry jackass and I

When we reach the village it was night time so Tazuna said he would lead us to his house but before we start walking a man who look like a doctor ran toward us

'' Are you Naruki Uzumaki'' the man asked me

'' Yes I'm what can I do for you'' I asked the man

''Oh good I'm Doctor Kira, you need to come to the hospital there's someone you need to see'' Doctor Kira said to me

''Ok Kakashi please go to Tazuna's house'' I told Kakashi and went with the doctor

When we reach the hospital it looks new, I turn to Doctor Kira and he nods his head as if he knew what would've asked. We went in the hospital and I followed Doctor Kira to a room. Doctor Kira went to another room and hiding something from me

''Now Naruki he have a lot of scar tissue on his back and on his chest arena, he also have a few injures that hasn't healed properly. '' The Doctor Kira said to me as he moved away from the room, I look into the glass window and saw my brother, Naruto he's alive.

'' Naruto my brother, Naruko and I knew you were alive'' I said to myself

''Naruki the Naruto you lost, may not be the Naruto they found'' Doctor Kira said to me but I just walk into the room where Naruto is looking out the room window

''Naruto'' I called out to him and Naruto turned around to face me

''Naruki'' Naruto said and I hug him

**Kakashi Pov **

It really late and Naruki still not back I was about to go find when Naruki walking into the house.

'' What Happen Naruki'' I asked him

'' He's alive Kakashi my brother is alive'' he said as he walk to his room while I was stock Naruto is alive

**Please Review and there will be another story like this it will be called Harry Potter The Green Arrow sooner or later.**

**There a forum link for anyone and everyone who like challenges on my profile if you want to accept one or two please PM me thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kakashi Pov**

When my team and I woke up, we ate our breakfast and we were done I took Sasuke and Sakura to the woods to train.

'' Why isn't the dope coming with us'' Sasuke asked me

''Because he already knows everything'' I told him

'' WHAT'' both Sasuke and Sakura yelled

'' HOW CAN HE KNOW EVERYTHING'' Sakura screech, man didn't she hear what Naruki said to Sasuke

''Because he was a ninja long before you now let go'' I order as I push Sasuke and Sakura toward the door.

**Naruki Pov**

Finally they are gone now I can visits my brother, I was walking toward the door when Inari show up yelling that I have no idea how he feels.

'' You think I don't how you feels, Inari come with me'' I told him and I drag him to hospital

When we were at the hospital and standing in front of Naruto's room watching my brother sleep in his bed.

'' You see that boy Inari'' I asked him

'' He look like you'' he told me

'' Yes he's my twin and I thought he was dead but I had my hopes that he was alive'' I told him

'' What, how'' he asked me

'' Well we Naruto, Naruko our other twin and I were very little all we every was each other''

''What didn't you had parents'' he asked me

'' No, our parents died when we were born, because there was an attack on the village by a demon and because that everyone lost loved ones. People thought because were born the same day were demons even though we look so much like our father the fourth hokage but they are blinding by hate so they can't see that'' I told him

'' I'm sorry'' he told me

'' Don't worry we were fine, you know I hated the villagers but Naruto even though he was a loud mouth he told me that they just fear what they don't understand and they were still grieving their loss loved ones''

**Flashback**

**Three four year old Naruto, Naruki and Naruko were running from a mob of drunks. They run into an abandon building and waiting for them to pass. When they did, the Uzumakis triplets went to their apartment.**

''**I hate them, hate them so much'' Naruki said out loud**

'' **Yeah'' Naruko agreed with her brother**

'' **No Naruko, Naruki they just can't understand us so they fear us and they are just grieving'' Naruto said**

''**Naruto I kno-'' Naruki started**

''**No Naruki'' Naruto said louder **

'' **But brother'' Naruko said**

'' **NO'' Naruko yelled**

**End Flashback**

'' But you three you were four how could you all be so wise'' Inari asked me

'' We had to survived in this world'' I told him

'' Oh'' Inari said

I turned to look at him but I saw Tsunami coming our way

'' Tsunami what wrong '' I asked her

'' Your team went to fight the hunter-nin and Zabuza you must help them'' She said and I ran toward the fight.

**Naruto POV**

I saw Naruki running out of the hospital and the women and boy ran after him. I grab my case and went to the rest room, I got dressed and jump out of the window. I run toward the bridge until saw two guys messing with the women, boy and an old man. So I ran toward and snap their neck

'' It you his brother Naruto Uzumaki'' the boy said

'' Please don't tell anyone'' I asked them

'' We won't tell believe us'' the women said

'' Thank you'' I said as turn around and ran toward my brother and Kakashi's Team

I was getting until I noticed a cubby guy and hundreds of others men, I went to the highest point and shoot arrows at every last one of them until they were all dead even the cubby guy. I then ran toward the bridge, when I was there I saw Kakashi fighting a guy and my and a duck butt fighting a long haired girl who look around my aged.

''ENOUGH'' I yelled and they all stare at me

'' Who are you'' Kakashi asked me

'' Doesn't matter, what does matter is this useless fight that cubby guy was going to betray you if I didn't kill him and his men'' I told them as the villagers was coming behind me.

They lower the weapons as I walk away toward the hospital before my brother came to visits. When I made it back to hospital I change back into the gown and got back into the bed as I hear my brother coming my way. When Naruki came into my room he sat down next to me with clothes.

'' hey Naruto the doctors say I can take you come back home today, so here dad old clothes to change into'' he said as he hand me clothes and I took them then walk to the restroom

When I got dressed in our father old genin outfit, Naruki and I walk out of the hospital and toward his team. When we found them at the bright with Zabuza and Haku, Naruki told all of their names.

''IDOIT WHEN DID YOU GET A CLONE'' Sakura Haruno yelled

''Listen her Sakura Haruno and listen good say anything rude about or to Naruki and I and I will kill you'' I warned in a deadly voice that make her and Sasuke Uchiha shiver in fear

''I want to come with you Naruto, Naruki Uzumaki'' Inari asked us

'' Sure if your mother said it ok'' I told him

'' Mom pleasee'' He pleads with his mother

'' Sure Inari but be careful and come back strong'' Tsunami said to Inari

As we were walking away I heard Tazuna said

'' Wait what are we going to name the bridge''

'' How about The Great Namikaze Bridge'' Tsunami said using our real name as I told her

''Yes The Great Namikaze Bridge will work'' Tazuna said


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruki Pov**

We were almost at the hidden in the Leaf village, the whole time I was filling Naruto up with information about the new ninjas and what has been going on in the Leaf village. Sakura and Sasuke had been very careful about not making my brother angry, so they have been very silent that was a plus. When we were at the village we head to the Hokage's tower. When were got to the third's office, we enter it and saw the third behind his desk.

'' Team seven reporting the mission was a succeed'' Kakashi said

''Good you will get you pay Kaka-'' the third started but stop when he saw Naruto standing near Naruki

'' Team seven you get your pay later dismiss, expect you Naruki'' the third order as Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura left

'' Naruto is that you'' the third asked

'' Yes Hokage it really me'' Naruto said as the hokage hug Naruto

'' Now what can I do for you Zabuza and Haku and yes I heard about you two'' the third asked Zabuza

'' Well Hokage-Sama we want to be Leaf ninjas'' Zabuza asked the Hokage

'' Hmm I think I can work something out, now Naruto was you the one who sent this letter to me'' the Hokage asked holding up the letter

'' Yes as I want my father name Namikaze and yes Naruko, Naruki and I knew who were our parents ever since we were four year old kids. I also want to say Zabuza, Haku and Inari are under the Namikaze Clan protected'' Naruto said

'' I alright let go announce to the village of you return to the living and the secret of your parents'' the Hokage said as he walk to the door

'' Hmm sir can Naruto and I go home to Naruko as you do that I'm sure Naruto need rest'' I asked him

'' Oh of course I bet Naruko want see her dead brother, you two go home and I will make the announcement'' the Hokage said as we left his office

Naruko will be crying with joy that Naruko is alive, I still can't believe my brother is alive, he's home.

'' So how different is Naruko, Naruki'' Naruko asked me

'' Well Naruko has long bright red hair in a braid with bangs framing her face and emerald green eyes. She wears our mother old genin clothes'' I told him

'' I see'' he simply said

**Naruko Pov**

I'm at home watching a movie and waiting for Naruki to come home, he the only family I got left. After Naruto's death we were a mess, Naruto was always the one who made our lives fun and without we just gave up expect Naruki has been so angry at Kakashi for causing Naruto's death. I remember when Naruki came home and telling me he request that he was to be put on Team Kakashi.

**Flashback**

**Naruko was making supper for her and Naruki, when she heard the door open she knew Naruki was home.**

'' **Welcome home brother'' Naruko said as she put plates of food on the table**

**She and Naruki was eating their supper and when they were almost done, Naruki look at his sister**

'' **Naruko I'm going to go on mission with team seven with Hatake'' Naruki said to his sister who drop her plate**

''**What'' Naruko question her brother**

'' **Yes I will be with Hatake, I just can't let him forget what he made us lose he made us lose out loud, funny, loveable and sometime wise brother. I can't forgive him I won't'' Naruki snarl **

''**BUT WHAT ABOUT ME, WHAT IF HATAKE GET YOU KILLED I CAN'T LOSE YOU'' Naruko yelled**

'' **NARUKO I WANT HIM TO SUFFER THE WAY WE HAVE TO SUFFER I WANT HIM TO FEEL OUR PAIN'' Naruki yelled as he hold his crying sister''**

**End of Flashback**

I was so mad and worried at and for him, mad because of how he would think that making Hatake suffer would end our pain. Worry because I didn't want to lose him because of Hatake. Unlike Naruki I don't hate Hatake just dislike him and I don't want him around us. I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to get more chips.

When I got more chips and soda, I went back to the movie it was Naruto favorite the three ninjas. I remember when Naruto was here, we had always watched this movie and he would always say that he was Rocky, Naruki was Colt and I was Tum Tum. I would always yell at him for that and now I regret it for the rest of my life until I die and see him again. Sometimes I hear his voice in his room asking for ramen.

I wonder when Naruki coming home, I think he said today but I'm not sure. I hope he's ok, I can't lose the only family I got left. I remember when they got the wave mission, I screamed at Hatake to bring my brother back alive and not dead or I will kill him myself.

**Flashback**

**Naruko was running toward the entry gates of Hidden in the Leaf village, when she got there she saw her brother and his team.**

''**HATAKE YOU BETTER BRING MY BROTHER BACK TO ME ALIVE AND NOT LIKE LAST TIME'' Naruto screamed at Kakashi**

'' **DON'T YELL AT SENSEI YOU BLOND SLUT'' Sakura yelled at Naruko**

'' **DON'T CALL Me A SLUT THAT WHAT YOU ARE'' Naruko yelled at Sakura making Sasuke laugh**

'' **DON'T CALL ME A SLUT'' Sakura screech **

'' **YOU RIGHT YOU NOT A SLUT BECAUSE NO MAN IN HIS RIGHT MIND WOULD GO OUT WITH SOMEONE WITH PINK HAIR'' Naruki yelled at Sakura making her cry and Sasuke laugh harder**

'' **ENOUGH'' Kakashi yelled making the kids stop**

'' **Naruko, I promise you I will bring him back alive believe'' Kakashi said to Naruko**

'' **Yeah Hatake you said that before remember Hatake'' Naruko snarl at Kakashi**

'' **Yes and I will yes forgive myself but believe me I won't make that same mistake again'' Kakashi promise Naruko, then they left the Hidden in the Leaf village.**

**End of Flashback **

When I heard the door opening it snap me back to the real world and I look toward to see my brother Naruki

'' Welcome home brother'' I told him

''Hello Naruko and Naruko I think you be happy now and forever'' he told me as he move aside and I saw Naruto my eye widened

I run toward him and jumped on him and put my legs around his waist and hug him while crying


End file.
